One Nightmare, One Park Bench
by ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Yato has a nightmare, Hiyori sleeps on a park bench. What happens? How should I know? One-shot YATORI/ He has a nightmare, she slept on a park bench, funny how that leads to lot hey?
1. One Nightmare, Best Next Day?

_**A/N Hey what's up peeps!So, this is a Yatori one-shot that my friend and I wrote! It was over text and I had to edit this and add more, there'll be a new chapter out after this one, but she wrote the next one! Keep in mind, I edited the next one too, but the plot was totally hers! Also, the next chapter is a totally different story, but the start is kind of the same. She just got quote on quote "carried away" in writing it and wrote a TOTALLY different plot Haha xD. Keep in mind, I have never watched Noragami at all, I was in a call getting support from her. I've only ever read her manga book 1 and I've gained some intel and totally shipped them.**  
_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Noragami and I certainly don't own any of it's characters!**_

* * *

 _Yato's Pov_

I sat up on the tree branch I was sleeping on, "Hiyori!" I said worryingly, looking around.

"Maybe it was just a nightmare" I said quietly to myself, but as to be cautious _I'll go check on her, just in case!_ I thought. As I was walking to her house I noticed that I couldn't remember where it was, "Maybe I'll check the park?" And wouldn't you know it, there the girl was, sleeping on the park bench.

He sighed, "Oh Hiyori your so cute sometimes," I whisper quietly to myself as I kissed her cheek. Just then, Hiyori opened her eyes when my lips landed on her cheek.

* * *

 _Hiyori's Pov_

I woke up and instantly became overwhelmingly flustered, "W-what?" My pink eyes darting to a figure that backed away quickly in shock. Smelling the specific scent of the God of Calamity.

"Y-Yato!?" I asked, slightly yelling, extremely flustered.

His face went ghostly white and his bright blue eyes darted around nervously, looking at anything but her,"U-um..."

* * *

Her face turned completely red and she fainted on the bench, "Hi-Hiyori? What happened?" He asked frantically, running up to the bench and looking at her petite form, limp on the bench.

Yato sighed as he stared at her completely red, fainted on the bench. _Well, I can't just leave her here, can I?_ He leant down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style to Kofuku.

* * *

 _Kofuku's Pov_

I woke up to hear thumps and quiet - scratch that thought - loud, crashes coming from the doorway, "Yati?" I groggily stood up from my bed, yawning.

Walking down the stairs, I found Yati holding Hiyori in his arms, trying to be quiet. Just then something popped into my head,"Yati-kun, you seriously aren't trying to do something to Hiyori-san are you?" I asked with a childish grin.

Yato replied, stuttering, "N-no w-why would you even think that?"

"Well you're carrying the girl in the most romantic way possible, so I can only assume that, plus, it looks like you're going towards your room!" I teased him making Yati scowl angrily.

"That is not what I want to do! She's sleeping! I don't want to take advantage of her!" He barked at me quietly to the best of his ability.( _ **From here on out, it's just me!)**_ I grinned at him cheekily, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I trust you Yati-kun, I'm going back to bed! Goodnight, sweet dreams!" I waved at him, going back upstairs to my room, before I fully got into my room I peeked my head out, "Remember though, if you are going to do it, use protection, I put it in your drawers a few months ago. And you're too loud, that really says a lot, considering how deep I sleep, it's a wonder how Yukine isn't awake."

* * *

 _Yato's Pov_

I stood in shock with Hiyori in my arms right outside the doorway to my room. _I didn't even know she put one in there! It's not like I'm going to use it anytime soon either!_ I quietly muttered curses under my breath, opening the door to my room, laying the half-phantom onto my bed. Grabbing a foam mattress and a two pillows, I set them down on the floor, and laid down. Yawning, my eyes felt drowsy, soon, darkness consumed my whole body into a a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Hiyori's Pov_

I woke up, looking around at the unfamiliar room. Panicking I looked around until I spotted _him._ He was on the floor, while I was on, well, a bed. A bed with a scent, more specifically, a bed with his scent engrossed into it. _Smells so good_ I thought, sniffing the bed in pleasure from the scent evading my nose. Hearing a yawn, I immediately was separated from my dreamland. I was so glad that my parents were on a business trip somewhere. I wouldn't want a whole lecture from them. Looking down at where Yato was, seeing him stretching.

"How'd you sleep? You just fainted," He asked nonchalantly, like none of it ever happened. Speaking of that, was it a dream or? I remember falling asleep on the park bench, contemplating on... _something_ Then waking up to lips on my cheek, and a flustered Yato, after that is just blank.

I immediately blurted out unintentionally,"Was that a dream?" Yato's ears perked up at what I asked, looking back at me. I saw a flash of recognition and fear, like he knew what I meant. I pushed that aside, thinking it was just my mind messing with me. But still I asked slowly,"You know," I pointed to my cheek and to his lips timidly. Watching the god's face carefully, I spotted a soft pink on his cheeks, and he slowly shook his head 'no'.

My eyes went wide and I gaped at him. _So it wasn't a dream?_ I wondered. Bewildered, I kept staring at him, my mouth slightly agape. My mouth, having a mind of it's own blurted out _again_ , "Does it mean that you like me?" I mentally facepalmed at my boldness. But nonetheless watched his reaction to my question. He started sweating and his outrageously light blue eyes darted around the room.

"W-well..." He trailed,"What if I did?" The god asked me, making eye contact.

"I'm not answering that until you tell me how you feel about me," I huffed, getting frustrated at him not answering. He sighed and his face went beet red as he nodded furiously,"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

Still, he kept nodding adding something quickly and I didn't expect it at all,"I like you more than like, I love you."

Slowly, I stood up, walking over to him, sitting on the foam mattress. I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs together. Yato stopped nodding like a mad man and looked at me, and this might sound cheesy, but what I was contemplating on was my feelings for him. I wasn't that sure before. But now I know, that, I Iki Hiyori, love this frivolous man. I smiled softly at him,"I do too," I swear, his eyes almost bulged out of there sockets.

"Are you sure?" He asked chewing on the inside of his cheek. Rolling my pink eyes, I nodded again. The next thing I know, we're both leaning in, our faces inches apart, feeling his breath fan my face lightly, lips brushing over eachothers...

"Hiyori-san~, Yati-kun~ I have breakfa- OH MY GOSH!" We both heard a squeal coming from none other than the Goddess of Poverty, Kofuku. Pulling apart from our almost kiss quickly, we blushed looking towards the doorway of Yato's room, seeing Kofuku with a tray and breakfast in her hands, grinning at us both,"YATORI IS CANON~!" She yelled, chanting it out, setting down the tray with breakfast on it, running downstairs to tell the others.

* * *

 ** _A/N Way too fun to write Oh my gosh xD Hope you liked it! Please Review and give me any constructive criticsm. Thank you, BAIII_**

 ** _Shoutout to my friend who doesn't have an account, but is still amazing(We did it for fun in all honesty) Next chapter, is the whole thing she wrote! Love ya guys, PEACE!_**


	2. ON,OPB, THREE CONFESSIONS?

_**A/N ALRIGHT! THE LONG AWAITED EDITED CHAPTER MY FRIEND MADE!(This is cringy as heck! No offense, L)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **WARNING: CRINGE UP AHEAD**_

* * *

Yato wakes up in the middle of the night and sits on the tree branch he was sleeping on, "Hiyori!" He says worryingly. He looks around for her, and doesn't see her. "Maybe it was just a nightmare" he whispered to himself. "But I'll just go check on her in case" he said. But as he was trying to find the way to Hiyori's house he realized he didn't remember at all where it was.

"Maybe I should check the park?" And wouldn't you know it there she was, sleeping on the park bench. He sighed, "Oh Hiyori how did you even manage to fall asleep here" he asked, he picked her up and held her close to him. As he carried the half-phantom, she began slowing waking up.

"Yato?" She asked groggily as she was still half asleep.

"Yes?" Yato replied quietly.

"Where are we?" Hiyori asked, woken up slightly.

"I'm not quite sure I was trying to find your house but I managed to become lost." The god of calamity explained hesitantly.

"Oh" Hiyori said not surprised whatsoever,"W-wait why are you carrying me? I-I can walk!" Hiyori exclaimed, noticing where she was laid and became very flustered.

"O-oh! U-uh yeah!" Yato replied as he put Hiyori down after noticing he was carrying her bridal style still holding her close to his chest. After a couple hours of searching, they managed to find a familiar street.

"I can get home alone from here ok Yato?" Hiyori said happily. Yato just looked down, as he was still flustered because of earlier "Yato?" Hiyori asked as she began walking closer to him."Yato? Hello? What's wrong?" Hiyori repeated because of Yato's lack of response.

Just then Yato began to realize he was being spoken to. Yato looked up at Hiyori and she began noticing that his face was completely red, "Yato are you sick do you have a fever?" She said as she touched his forehead with hers. "Yato your burning up come on you can stay at my house" she continued as she grabbed his hand.

As they ran to her house all Yato could think about was earlier at the park, then finally, they made it to the Iki residence. ( _ **Friend's Note:**_ **by residence I FRIGGIN mansion** )Yato was still thinking about the park situation. Hiyori brought Yato to her room and laid him down on her bed.

"Now you stay here Yato I'll get some water and a wet face cloth!" Hiyori said, urgent.

Meanwhile, after Hiyori left the room, Yato began to notice the fact he was in Hiyori's room and in her bed to be specific.

Then he questioned himself, "W-wait when did I get here?"

Just then, Hiyori came back and checked his temperature again. "You're still burning up!" she exclaimed as she put the wet cloth on his head. The god got flustered all over again and the brunette noticed and began to blush too. "W-why is your face s-so red!?" She panicked running out of the room.

 _Why do I feel like this? My heart won't stop beating!_ Yato thought with a face that could be mistaken as a tomato, "I've never felt this way about Hiyori before. No Yato, stop it you can't fall in love with her!" He whispered quietly to himself trying to to calm down.

* * *

 _With Hiyori_

 _Why was he blushing!_ She thought to herself, _W-wait why am I blushing now? I couldn't have possibly f-fallen f-for Yato have I? No I can't love him he's a god and he's only my friend... Just a friend_ She thought as she couldn't stop blushing she went to get Yato some water.

* * *

 _Back to Yato_

 _Stop it, I can't love Hiyori_ He thought to himself as he was still blushing and his heart was still beating like crazy, "I need to calm down and try to get some shut eye" As Yato said that he began feeling drowsy and he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Back to Hiyori_

As she was heading back to her room with the water for Yato, she made it to the door and her heart started beating really fast again. "No Hiyori you can do this!" as she entered the room she noticed Yato sleeping soundly.

So she just decided to put the water by her bed just then Yato mumbled in his sleep, "Hiyori...I love you... so much".

Hiyori leaned in close to Yato and hugged him tightly quietly saying "I love you too Yato," But just as she said that Yato woke up swiftly and heard her.

* * *

 _Yato_

Yato became overwhelmingly flustered and so did Hiyori but suddenly they made eye contact, "H-H-H-Hiyori d-did y-you j-just s-say you l-l-l-loved me?" He asked stuttering immensely.

"N-N-N-N-N OF COURSE I DIDN'T I W-W-W-WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" Hiyori said barely managing to keep herself from fainting.

And right when Hiyori was about to run out of the room Yato stood up and grabbed her hand, as he pulled her close to him he whispered to her, "I love you too"

A few minutes later Yato slept in Hiyori's brother's old room while Hiyori slept in hers.

* * *

The next morning~

Hiyori's alarm goes off and she wakes up early (it's the weekend) _I think I'll go get breakfast_ Hiyori thought, walking downstairs and smelt eggs and toast, noticing Yato sitting at the table with a plate prepared on the table for her.

They didn't look at each other while they ate, but when they both finished, Hiyori stood up and says with her head looking down blushing, "Y-Yato about l-last night I..."

Yato stops her and says, "Y-you don't have to talk a-about so just don't think about it."

* * *

 _Yato_

"Hiyori I'm going for a walk" Yato leaves the house and goes for a walk around block and then he runs into Yukine. Literally.

They both asked, "So Yato where were you last night?"

Yato starts blush and replies, "H-Hiyori's h-house" then there was a break of silence and Yato couldn't make eye contact with Yukine.

Yukine notices that Yato was blushing and asked angrily, "What happened?!" Yato turns around and hides the fact that his face is completely red with his (fluffy fluff) scarf. Yukine realizes he won't get an answer so he decides to give up and walk to Kofuku's house.

Yato starts heading back to Hiyori's house and goes to Hiyori's room.

Hiyori notices and follows him.

When Yato and Hiyori were in her room they made eye contact and they both began blushing.

Then Yato asked beating the eye contact "H-Hiyori how do y-you feel a-about m-me?"Hiyori looks at Yato flustered.

Finally, after a few moments of silence the half-phantom says "I-I love you Yato!" Yato leans in close to her and hugs her.

"I love you too Hiyori so very much" After he said the they both became overwhelmingly flustered and Hiyori closed her eyes while Yato went in to kiss her and their lips locked and they understood that they had always loved each other and they just couldn't express it how they wanted to.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, don't ask how long it took, and BAIIIIIII**_

 _ **P.S Shoutout again to that amazing friend of mine that wrote this whole chapter xD**_


End file.
